Gwiezdne Wojny: Część VII: Przebudzenie Mocy
Star Wars epizod VII: The Force Awakens (pol. Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy) ― siódma część [[Gwiezdne Wojny|sagi Star Wars]]'' ''i zarazem pierwsza część nowej, sequelowej trylogii. Miała premierę 18 grudnia 2015 roku. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, nowa trylogia będzie tworzona przez Disney. Zmieni się też reżyser, bo zamiast George'a Lucasa będzie to J.J. Abrams. Jedyne oficjalne fragmenty filmu, które są możliwe do zobaczenia w internecie pochodzą teaserów oraz ze zdjęć promocyjnych ujawnianych od końca 2014 roku. Fabuła Gdy zniszczeniu uległa Gwiazda Śmierci, Luke Skywalker nagle znika i władzę obejmuje Najwyższy Porządek. Celem Najwyższego Porządku jest zlikwidowanie ostatniego Jedi oraz zniszczenie Republiki. Leia Organa usiłuje znaleźć swego brata - Luke'a i dlatego wynajęła Poe Damerona - pilota i proponuje mu, żeby poleciał na Jakku. Spotyka się z Lor San Tekkiem, który daje mu mapę z miejscem pobytu Luke'a. Zaraz po tym szturmowcy atakują wioskę. Poe Dameron daje tą mapę swojemu małemu droidowi BB-8. Poe Dameron zostaje schwytany przez szturmowców. W końcu droid napotkał na Rey - zbieraczkę złomu, która go przygarnęła. A w międzyczasie Kylo Ren próbuje wyciągnąć informację o mapie od Poe Damerona. Ten zaś nic nie chciał mówić, lecz Kylo Ren go torturował i w końcu Poe powiedział, że mapa znajduje się w małym droidzie BB-8. Jeden ze szturmowców po masakrze na Jakku (była to jego pierwsza misja) postanowił uwolnić Poe Damerona i uciec od zła. Wtedy też Poe nadał mu imię "Finn". Byli ścigani przez Najwyższy Porządek. Następnie rozbijają się na Jakku i Finn zostaje sam i myśli, że Poe zginął w tej katastrofie, więc postanawia udać się w poszukiwania droida. Udaje mu się to w końcu, gdy udaje się do wioski, a tam spotyka Rey oraz droida. Zostali zaatakowani przez wrogie myśliwce, więc postanawiają uciec statkiem kosmicznym. Po krótkim czasie zostaje on przechwycony przez Hana Solo oraz Chewbaccę. Snoke mówi Kylo Renowi, że musi zabić swego ojca, czyli Hana Solo, by pokonać jasną stronę mocy. Więc Najwyższy Porządek planuje atak na planetę Takodana. Tam zostają uratowani przez myśliwce ruchu oporu, którym dowodził Poe Dameron. Dzięki temu Finn dowiaduje się, że Poe Dameron nie zginął podczas katastrofy, lecz opuścił myśliwiec kosmiczny niż doszło do zderzenia. Najwyższemu Porządkowi udało się porwać Rey, lecz ostatecznie dzięki swej ukrytej mocy uciekła z sali przesłuchań. Han Solo oraz reszta przybyli do bazy ruchu oporu, gdzie spotykają Leię, która namawia swego męża, by przyprowadził ich syna (czyli Kylo Rena) z powrotem do domu. W bazie ruchu oporu spotykają także dwa droidy - C-3PO oraz R2-D2, który jest w stanie hibernacji od czasu zniknięcia Luke'a Skywalkera. Za pomocą Sokoła Milenium udaje im się przedostać do bazy Najwyższego Porządku i odnajdują tam Rey przy okazji dezaktywując ich osłony. Han Solo próbuje przekonać swojego syna by porzucił ciemną stronę, ale ten ostatecznie zabija go mieczem świetlnym. Kylo Ren jest ranny po strzale Chewbacci, lecz i tak próbuje gonić Finna i Rey. Gdy Finn zostaje pokonany Rey bierze jego miecz świetlny i zaczyna walczyć z Kylo Renem. Ostatecznie pokonuje go, lecz po chwili oddziela ich szczelina w ziemi. Rey wraz z rannym Finnem oraz Chewbaccą uciekają myśliwcem kosmicznym. R2-D2 budzi się ze stanu hibernacji i ujawnia brakującą część mapy planety, na którym znajduje się Luke Skywalker. Ostatecznie Rey odnajduje Luke'a Skywalkera i daje mu jego miecz. Obsada Błędy w filmie * Podczas sceny, gdy Kylo przesłuchuje Rey, można wtedy zauważyć na twarzy dziewczyny łzy. W kolejnym ujęciu nie widać ani śladu po nich. * Podczas sceny, gdy Ruch Oporu żegna Rey i Chewbaccę, którzy odlatują Sokołem Millennium widać, że lewa ręka C3PO jest koloru złota, a powinna być czerwona. Miejsce kręcenia Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w Coleford, Derwentwater, bazie Greenham Common, Iver Heath (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Szkocji (Wielka Brytania), na wyspie Skelling Michael (Irlandia), Islandii, Abu Zabi (Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie), Santa Monica (Kalifornia, USA) oraz na terenie stanu Nowy Meksyk (USA). Ciekawostki * W czasie kręcenia jednej ze scen na Harrisona Forda spadły ciężkie, hydrauliczne drzwi. Wypadek spowodował u aktora pęknięcie kostki oraz około dwumiesięczną przerwę w kręceniu zdjęć. * Okres zdjęciowy trwał od 16 maja do 3 listopada 2014 roku. * Nazwa bazy Starkiller jest nawiązaniem do nazwiska Luke'a Skywalkera z jednej z wczesnych wersji scenariusza filmu "Nowej nadziei". * Według początkowych pomysłów twórców głównodowodzący Snoke miał być kobietą. * Reżyser filmu, J.J. Abrams, w trakcie wywiadu z Conanem O'Brienemobiecał mu, że w filmie pojawi się słowo "jub jub". Można je usłyszeć w scenie, gdy Rey (Daisy Ridley) czyści na bazarze części ze zniszczonego statku. * Jeden z pilotów szwadronu dowodzonego przez Poe Damerona (Oscar Isaac) ma na kasku napisane w obcym języku słowa. Po przetłumaczeniu na nasz znaczą one "Ello Nasty" i "Born to Ill". Jest to nawiązanie do albumów "Hello Nasty" i "Licensed to Ill" zespołu Beastie Boys. J.J. Abrams, reżyser filmu, jest wielkim fanem tego zespołu. * J.J. Abrams wymyślił nazwę BB-8 opartych na podobieństwie robota do liczby 8 i litery B. * Christopher Nolan, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Guillermo del Toro, Joss Whedon, Rian Johnson, James Cameron i Ben Affleck rozważali podjęcie się pracy nad filmem. Brad Bird i Matthew Vaughn odrzucili możliwość wyreżyserowania filmu. Bird miał już zobowiązania wobec produkcji "Tomorrowland", co wymusiło na nim rezygnację. Z kolei Vaughnrozpoczął negocjacje, rezygnując nawet ze stanowiska reżysera filmu "X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie", aby móc w pełni poświęcić się pracy nad siódmą częścią gwiezdnej sagi. Ostatecznie nie został zaangażowany z powodu różnic artystycznych, a reżyserią zajął się J.J. Abrams. * Jonathan Rhys Meyers był brany pod uwagę do zagrania jednej z ról. * Początkowo nad scenariuszem filmu pracował Michael Arndt. Potem jednak zastąpili go J.J. Abrams i Lawrence Kasdan. * Carrie Fisher i Mark Hamill na potrzeby swoich ról przeszli trening fizyczny i kaskaderski, a także zaczęli stosować dietę żywieniową. * Jesse Plemons, Ed Speleers, John Boyega, Matthew James Thomas and Ray Fisher byli kandydatami do głównych ról. * Michael Fassbender, Lee Pace oraz Hugo Weaving byli brani pod uwagę do obsadzenia roli Kylo Rena. Ostatecznie otrzymał ją Adam Driver. * Gary Oldman był przesłuchiwany do roli, którą otrzymał Max von Sydow. * James McAvoy i Chiwetel Ejiofor byli brani pod uwagę do zagrania roli Poe Damerona. Ostatecznie otrzymał ją Oscar Isaac. * Jennifer Lawrence i Shailene Woodley były brane pod uwagę do roli Rey. Elizabeth Olsen musiała odrzucić propozycję występu z powodu podpisanego kontraktu na udział w "Avengers: Czas Ultrona". * Carrie Fisher schudła 16 kilogramów, aby wrócić do figury księżniczki Lei. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum